TRAININGANDDISSEMINATION SUMMARY The Center for Magnetic Resonance & Optical Imaging (CMROI) Resource has focused, since its inception, on the training of translational imaging scientists from basic science and clinical backgrounds. In fact, all of the TR&D leaders have undergone training in the CMROI at different stages of their career. This training service not only entails educating future generation of scientists on the fundamentals of magnetic resonance and optical imaging theory and application, but also functions as a means for both new and established researchers to learn about new developments in the field and to hone their skills for applications within their own research programs. Investigators may be trained on an individual basis by CMROI staff or as a group by seminars, courses, and workshops. The CMROI facility houses over forty desks in a wall-less, cubicle-free environment, which promotes open communication and discussions among the Principal Investigator, senior researchers, clinician scientists, postdoctoral fellows, pre-doctoral students, as well as visiting scientists. Training occurs in many avenues including through 1) Seminars in the form of CMROI journal club, Radiology Research Rounds, Translational Neuroscience Seminar, Advanced Biomedical Optics, 2) Hands on training by dedicated resource personnel, 3) Courses offered by CMROI faculty (8 courses), and 4) conference attendance. Dissemination of CMROI knowledge, technology developed and expertise occurs in many forms including 1) Workshops organized by its staff, 2) Invited lectures by its personnel, 3) Peer reviewed publications, 4) Conference presentations, 5) CMROI website, 6) Patent disclosures, and 7) Transfer of technology via Penn's Center for Technology Transfer. For the next funding cycle, we will enhance the current Training and Dissemination strategies by incorporating social media, software, and services. Specifically, we plan to emphasize the use of social media by leveraging our website, Facebook page, Twitter, as well as creating a LinkedIn page in order to improve visibility of our scientific endeavors as well as to foster new collaborations. We will also utilize professional video management and screen-capturing software to facilitate sharing Resource workshop presentations and training manuals, respectively. Finally, we will incorporate cloud storage and video-conferencing systems to expedite training and dissemination activities. We are confident that these strategies will enhance the Resource's training and dissemination activities by targeting the next generation of basic scientists, physician- scientists, and trainees in biomedical research.